


Spin the bottle

by Lady_stardust1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Fight, First Kiss, M/M, Spin the Bottle, anxious jeonghan, jeongcheol - Freeform, this one is kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_stardust1004/pseuds/Lady_stardust1004
Summary: First time they argue and Jeonghan scared, remember their first kiss.





	Spin the bottle

** _They argued. _ **

It wasn’t the first fight since they knew each other, they fought a lot, but it was the first since they were a we. And Jeonghan was scared. He ran away, trying to hold his tears and now he was standing under the rain, not knowing where to go. He did not feel the cold water dripping on his arms, like anesthetized by the fear to lost Seungcheol forever. He knew the other one will always be in his life, it was an evidence, they were in the same group, linked together for the rest of their days. But may be the Us they were, would not be anymore and they will just be coworkers. No secret, no kisses, no sincere smiles. Nothing. Just two idols doing their jobs.

And that idea sounds like a nightmare to Jeonghan. He could not imagine his life without Seungcheol’s attention for him, Seungcheol’s warm hands, Seungcheol’s gummy smile and sparkling eyes, Seungcheol’s love.

So he was there, in the middle of nowhere, the face flooded with tears, mixed with the drops of rain.

*******

They were closed. They’ve always been.

Seungcheol was the first to encourage him when he had to sing because he knew how much Jeonghan was terrified and thought he would never be as good as the others. He felt his gaze on him and their eyes met, the cute leader smiled at him, following the rhythm with a slight nod and Jeonghan smiled back, forgetting all his bad thoughts. He could do it.

Jeonghan had a particular way to show his love, especially to Seungcheol. He resembled his father, joking and teasing as much as he could. And the older always complained laughing, he did not hate it at all, he knew his friend would never do it if he was not agree. It was how their relationship was.

Some thought Jeonghan did not appreciate Seungcheol and that the later was annoying being clingy with him, but nothing was true.

And that night they played spin the bottle and drank because it was late and they were happy all the thirteen of them, doing great. The new song was a success, they worked so hard on it and the time to decompress had come.

No one was drunk yet, but they were definitely not sober. The room looked like chaos, not like it was sometimes quiet here, but the tiredness and alcohol made it worst. They talked louder than usually and laughed so hard.

They were happy, predebut time had been difficult and stressful and many of they had wanted to stop but they did not, and they saw the results of every sacrifices they made.

And it was fun, really, until Cheol turned the bottle : _**the stupid plastic thing pointed Jeonghan. **_

He may had a little crush on the leader even if he did not admit it. He just could not for so many reasons. But Choi Seungcheol was very charismatic and caring and they were friend. He was a great leader so it was not weird to admire him. He was Seungcheol, everyone loved him. Jeonghan was not an exception. He tried to reassure himself with these words.

In the middle of the room Jeonghan came a little bit closer to the center of the room, and also closer to Seungcheol.

_ **It was not funny at all. ** _

He felt bad, his heart started to beat too fast and his stomach hurt.

It was not funny anymore but he could not stop.

He could not just say he did not want to, they all did it before. Controlling the irrepressible urge to cry was harder than he though. He looked at the twelve others faces who did not realized the situation, he was the only one to be aware of it. But it never will ever be the same, at least for him, after the moment his lips would touch his leader’s one.

Cheol smiled anxiously. He was now in front of the long haired boy, just a few centimeters apart. Jeonghan had not seen him moving and he could not decrypt the weird feeling in his eyes. Maybe he knew too. Maybe Jeonghan’s feelings for him were now obvious. Maybe Seungcheol would not hug him anymore knowing it.

_" It’s okay Han_." He murmured. He caught his hand and Jeonghan realized his muggy hands were not the only ones shaking.

Jeonghan black curtain was useless now, it did not hide the reality in which he liked to live, ignoring the strong and painful feeling in his chest.

** _Jeonghan was in love with Seungcheol. _ **

He was in love and he did not want to kiss him. How could he manage to be next to him everyday acting like nothing had happened ? Kissing him once and then forgetting something was burning his heart with no solution to stop the fire.

Seungcheol moved on and their lips almost touched they could feel each other breathe and the younger was like paralyzed. They did not ear the sound of the room anymore, the felt like in an other dimension. A dimension where there were just the two of them, but not enough oxygen for the both and Jeonghan was suffocating. He was afraid to explode because of the high pressure around them.

Jeonghan closed his eyes but when he felt Cheol’s lips against his, he continued the kiss and the other did not seem to disagree. Soon their tongues mixed together and Seungcheol put his hand on his hair, placing it behind his ear.

Almost unconscious they were kissing, like if it was the only way to survive in this parallel universe where the air was missing. It was kind of rough but soft at the same time. The taste of Seungcheol’s lips was addictive and Jeonghan’s tasted like strawberries, sweet and powerful.

They felt alive.

They stopped after a moment, coming back to reality.

"_I.."_ Jeonghan started realizing he had kissed in of his best friend in front of all his members. His cheeks took a slightly red color, embarrassed.

Cheol was smiling nervously, staring at Jeonghan.

None of them knew what to do next. Even a blind man would have notice that kiss was a real kiss not just a peck.

_ **Silence. ** _

The practice room was silent for few seconds and the two elders did not move.

" _Yeah let’s change game_." Hoshi suggested, and no one talked about the kiss. They just ignored it.

Maybe they were not that surprise, Seungcheol never stopped talking about Han and he always teased him more than anyone. They were barely an old married couple, they did not know it was maybe not as fake as everyone could think.

They drank again, a lot and Cheol leaned on Han thighs. He was totally wasted but he was invaded by a feeling of freedom and it was so good, and he wanted to let go of Jeonghan, afraid to be in a dream and to wake up with just a memory of that kiss.

_"Hannie y’a. You’re so pretty."_

Jeonghan patted his head and Cheol smiled. He was happy, drunk but happy. Maybe it was more than just a crush and maybe Seungcheol felt the same. It was no longer useful to hide his feeling, at least not for this night. He continued to stroke the black hair even when the cutie boy fell asleep.

The next day they sat in their beds. Jeonghan’s head hurt a little. He remembered the last night and was embarrassed. He had no idea how he ended up in the bed, he just remembered the kiss and admiring Seungcheol’s beauty a part of the night.

\- _That kiss._ Cheol started.

\- _I’m sorry._ He was. He really was sorry. Now he had tasted it he wanted more, but it was impossible.

-_ I’m not. It was nice. I’d love to do it again. _

Jeonghan opened his mouth facing the other in disbelief._** Was his brain messing up with him or did Seungcheol tell it was nice ? **_

\- _Oh. You didn’t want to. I thought... well I’m sorry then. I really liked it._ He smiled sadly.

Jeonghan’s heart clenched a bit, the guy he loved looked touched.

\- _No. I liked it too._ He was grinding his hands. Cheol took it. Telling him to stop and making circles on it to relax him.

_ \- Hey everything is okay ? _

_\- They all know. _

_\- Yeah. And they’re okay with that. I think. Honestly I don’t care that much. They’re good kids and they made us kiss._

Jeonghan had spent so much time reprising his love and locking it in the most hidden place of his heart, it was difficult to understand it was not unrequited.

\- _The kiss... _

_\- Can I do it again ?_ Seungcheol smiled and Jeonghan did too. He could resist to the happy gummy smile. He nodded and the magic of their lips linked together appeared again. This time without fear.

They laid down hugging each other and when they woke up Jeonghan turned to face his lover. Kissing him softly and with his eyes still closed Cheol hugged him and kiss him back. It was so pleasant, being in his arms, smelling his perfume.

_"Kissing again ?"_ Joshua asked amused, coming in the room.

They did not answered, but Joshua saw happiness and their eyes and so much love, they deserved it. He left them alone, enjoying their time.

*******

Jeonghan smiled sadly, thinking about their first kiss. He loved him so much and he could not stop thinking that maybe he regretted now. Maybe it was the alcohol and then he wanted to try, but maybe now he did not like it. He was so anxious, still not confident with himself and dating Seungcheol seemed not real.

_ **The leader was perfect and he was not. ** _

He did not even understand why Seungcheol loved him, if he really did.

He heard hurried steps and turned back to face the black haired man. He did not like the worried look on his face.

\- _Han. Come here. I’m sorry._ He extended his arm to reach Jeonghan’s hand.

He needed this contact between them. Words can lie but touch never. And it was important for him to make the pretty boy fell better.

\- _For us ? _

_\- Us ? I’m sorry I yelled. _

_\- I yelled too._ Jeonghan murmured.

\- _I can’t be sorry for you. Don’t run away I want to be with you. I know I’m not perfect but I try and I know I make mistake I’m human but I’ll do my best to treat you good._ Seungcheol was now hugging his lover, patting the beautiful hair and Jeonghan’s heart was beating slower.

\- _You don’t regret _

_\- What am I supposed to regret ? _

_\- Us ? _

Cheol chuckled.

\- _Never_. He kissed softly Jeonghan’s temples and the latter placed his hand in his back, hugging him too. **_The rain was still falling but they did not care. _**

They stayed like this a moment, forgetting the world around them, back in their universe. Sharing unsaid words.

\- _Can we make a pact ? Let’s trust each other okay ?_ Seungcheol asked when they ended the hug.

\- _We did when we were just you and I. _

_\- We’re still you and I no ? _

_\- We’re an Us now. I shouldn’t doubt you. Why are we jealous now ? _

Seungcheol loved Jeonghan so much. His boyfriend was the cutest human ever and he looked so innocent, under the rain, asking that. And he knew their relation would last forever, because they did not need a lot of words to understand each others, and when there were interrogations, it was easy to ask.

_\- For you I don’t know but I couldn’t lose you when you weren’t mine. And I know it’s stupid cause you don’t belong to anyone._

_\- I belong to you Choi Seungcheol. _

And they walked into the rain. **_Everything was good now._**

**Author's Note:**

> Here my 2nd short AU, I wanted to write something cute where they're just in love and everything is new for them so they're a little bit anxious. It's cliché but I hope if you read it you liked it  
Also sorry for the mistakes english isn't my first language


End file.
